A hero in the making
by xXthecreatorXx
Summary: Taya was an ordinary girl, or so she thought but what happens when she realizes she has more in common with the school punching bag, Danny Fenton, than she realized? Rated T because I'm very paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Another ghost in Amity Park

Third person point of view

Taya panted as she ran after the bus, this was the third time this week shed missed it and it was only Thursday.

She sighed sitting on the brown grass, her dark blue bag was thrown on the ground beside her all the contents spilling out the undone zipper.

She leaned forward, letting her bright pink hair cascade in a wave over her face. She had always been a late riser but this year in particular she'd slept in more than normal and she could not understand why. She'd tried everything to get up on time but nothing seemed to help.

She sighed again and stood up grabbing her bag and stuff so she wouldn't be the last person to get to Casper high, one of the few high schools in Amity Park. She started her trek towards the school with music playing in her ear. She paused the music after a few minutes and called the school "Hello, yes it's me. Yeah I missed the bus again, just letting you know I'll be late once again" from the other end you could hear some yelling from someone who apparently knew her pretty well "Stace, please be quiet I'll see you later" she said ending the call.

Taya sighed and headed off again, music playing once again.

Around a half hour later Taya had reached the school walking through the practically dead halls to the front office. Though it was quiet in the halls you could hear people in the class rooms talking and learning.

She sighed as she remembered who, and what, she had next block. Her teacher was one of the most unliked teachers in the school, Mr. Lancer. Her class, one of the most boring classes ever (In her humble opinion), humanities.

She had to drag her feet the rest of the way to the office. "You missed the bus again Taya?" Stacy seemed less than impressed "I know, I will catch it tomorrow," "Oh I know you will" She said with a small smirk "Because I'm going to pick you up" Taya's eyes widened "You're going to what!" "Yep! I"ll be there at 7am see you then" She smiled handing her the slip before closing the glass between them.

Taya's shoulders drooped and she walked off to Mr. Lancers class.

**A/N First I'm sorry about how short this was it's more of an introduction, the next chapter will be longer I promise! So you guys know I don't write in third person very often so bear with me! If you have any comments, or questions Review, or PM me and I'll try to answer. Okay I'll hopefully post the next chapter soon but I'll admit I don't really have much time.**

**-TheCreatorIsHere  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Third person point of view (**A/N because I really want to get better at it**)

Taya walked to Mr. Lancers class with her late slip. She could hear Mr. Lancer yelling from three classrooms down and was not excited to have to walk in late.

As she was walking she decided she wouldn't, so to avoid it she slipped in walking along the side of class to her back of the room seat and listened to Lancer for a few seconds before becoming bored.

She quickly wrote a note 'Fenton have we done anything yet?' She passed it to the dark haired boy sitting beside her.

She noticed him take it and slip it under his binder so Lancer wouldn't see. She pretended to pay attention while really watching to see when he wrote back. A few minutes later he passed the sheet back 'no we haven't done anything Lancers too busy ranting' he had written "Cool thanks' she passed it back and went into her mind to think and relax.

"Ms. Angel please pay attention!" Mr. Lancer called from the front of class causing her head to fall off her hand and bang on the desk.

She looked up at him "Yes Mr. Lancer?" She asked

"Would you please stop daydreaming in class?"

"Yes Mr. Lancer" She smiled innocently. He rolled his eyes before starting lecturing the A-listers on not paying attention. She went back to not paying attention. Class sped by after that.

The rest of the day was a boring blur except for lunch, she sat with the Normals/Geeks, including Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They were her closest friends although she wasn't even that close to them all. She enjoyed their company. She noticed they kept slipping up on things though she never really caught what they were meaning.

She eventually just ignored the slip ups and went on her way, being one of those people who was friends with everyone, even opposing groups like the A-listers and the Geeks, she found it easy to just meld into their group.

She heard something that caught her attention "Wait what was that last thing?" She asked curiosity piqued.

"We were saying that we need to figure out a better schedule, we're getting really... MMMPH!" Tuckers response was cut off by the other girl covering his mouth

"We were just talking about this weekend, what we were going to do" Sam replied.

"Oh" She tilted her head slightly before pretending her music was on when it really wasn't, making it easy for her to hear their conversation

"TUCKER, you almost blew it!" Sam snapped at the boy.

"Sorry!" He said, "I didn't realize she was listening!"

"You almost blew our secret! You can't do that!" Danny seemed to just be sitting back, "Sam, it's fine" He said calmly.

"No it's not Danny, he almost revealed your secret!" She snapped angrily.

"What secret?" Taya asked dropping the facade.

They all looked at her stunned for a moment, before finally one of them came to their senses.

"How long were you listening?" The more well known of the two males asked,

"The entire time" She said simply.

They all were stunned again, before Sam started screaming at both of them "YOU IDIOTS! TUCKER THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Taya laughed softly "Wow, didn't think you'd react that much" She remarked

Sam turned on her "None of this ever happened, do you hear me? None of it" She said slowly and precisely

She shrugged "Why should I care anyways? It's not like anybody would really care" She smirked standing up shrugging her bag on "If you'll excuse me lunch is almost over and I need to go" She walked off with their stares piercing her back

**A/N Hey guys how'd you like this chapter? I know it's still kind of short but I haven't written many fanfics so I'm just getting used to it. Also forgot to do this in the first chapter**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM, IT BELONGS TO BUTCH HARTMAN! If I owned it would I really be writing somewhat crappy fanfics? Probably not.**

**If you have any questions, concerns, ideas, basically anything send it to me in a review. Also super sorry if anyone is out of character!**

**-xXthecreatorXx**


	3. Authors note

**Hey it's xXthecreatorXx I just wanted to say thank for all the amazing people who are actually taking the time to read this although I know it kind of sucks! I just want to thank Delta23 for reviewing! Here's a virtual cookie as thanks (::) Thanks for all the help and support! So I know this is probably boring for you guys but I just wanted to let you know that I might not update for a while, I'm having some troubles figuring out where to go with this but I am trying, if you guys have any ideas at all let me know! I mean I do have some ideas but not enough that I could keep writing at this very moment. Sorry guys, hugs and cookies to everyone! (More cookies if you review!)**


End file.
